


Confusion Reined

by sweepingdonut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Art, Chinese dragons, Dragons, Other, Sketches, Tutorials Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: The dragon had lived for a thousand years and in all that time people always ran from it. Not anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Confusion Reined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).




End file.
